A Perfect World
by darkunicorn52
Summary: No war, no rebellion one shots about Victoria Aveyard's Red Queen series. Maven married Mare, Cal married Evangeline, and many ither AU's. Prompts are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I haven'written anything on this site since July I believe, and for that I apologize. I wrote this little one shot after reading 'Alphabet' by marecalore, if you havent read the story I recomend it for all the Mare/Maven shippers out there. :) Anyway, I have been wanting to do a "No war, No rebellion" oneshot for quite some time now and here it is. Please note that I may continue if I recieve enough feedback.**

 **AN #2: For those wondering about my other story, "Pleasing the King", I am not really feeling up to writing smut for the moment. I may update randomely one day, but like I said, that remains to be seen. This Author's Note is really long, so I'll shut up and let you read.**

A warm day. A pleasant day, Mare thinks as she looks outside her window. Her fingers curl around the smooth gray fabric of the curtains while she stares off into the distance. The grass is a vivid green and the tree branches gently sway to the easy breeze. Shining above is the sun, providing a warmth that could even thaw out Elara's icy heart. She chuckles at the thought before a sound interrupts her thoughts.

An adorable coo comes from her son's crib as he raises his chubby little fingers up into the air. She smiles with motherly love and places her hand on his head, smoothing the soft black tufts of hair. Mare kisses his forehead when he grips her index finger into his tiny fist. Intelligent blue eyes blink up at her when she picks him up to feed him.

In the privacy of the nursery, she slips down the sleeve of her white gown to expose her breast for her baby to suckle. Elara had disapproved at first, advising if not ordering her to hire a silver wet nurse for David. They had argued about it for weeks prior to David's birth but Mare's stubbornness and vicious refusal had won. Not to mention that Maven had to have a word or two with the previous queen that mad her back down.

Princess Mareena and Queen Elara had also argued over David's name. The Queen had wanted to name him Williamafter her father or Ethan, to support the story that Mare really was the lost daughter of House Titanos. The King joked and suggested that the baby be named Tiberias , but Maven had shut the idea down as quickly as it had come. Cal and Evangeline didn't seem to care, and the newlywed couple said nothing when asked about their opinions. They instead chose to shrug and quietly eat their dinner. In the end, it was Julian who suggested the name. It was the name of a wise king from ancient times he said. Mare liked the name and Maven thought it was a reasonable choice even if their son would only be a prince.

Evangeline's attitude didn't bother Mare, but Cal's did. She felt a bit hurt when he began to avoid her as much as possible. She thought they were at least friends, no matter what awkward situations had happened in the past. When she bought up the subject with Maven, he sighed and said that it was probably for the best before falling fast asleep. Pregnant and tired, Mare took his advice and did nothing. Thinking back, she kind of wishes she did.

When David finishes his lunch, she pulls the sleeve over her shoulder again. As she begins to burp him, a knock comes from the door. "Enter," she says just as David burps. Expecting it to be Maven, Mare is surprised to see Cal standing at the door.

"Hello Cal." She says simply.

He looks a little sheepish and scratches the back of his neck, "Uh hello Mare. Evangeline says she needs to talk to you."

She furrows her eyebrows in confusion. "Why?" She asks. Mare has absolutely no idea as to why the magnetron would want to speak to her.

"I'm not sure, she said it was urgent." He replies. Cal's gaze seems to be focused on David and Mare can't help but smile.

"May I hold him?" He asks quietly.

Mare chuckles warmly, "How about you watch him while I go talk to Evangeline?" She walks towards him and gently places her son in to his uncle's arms. David fusses a bit as Cal awkwardly accepts him. "Support his head and sit on the chair." She advises.

Once they've settled on the plush chair, Mare heads towards the door. As she closes it behind her she can faintly hear Cal's say, "He looks exactly like Maven."

A Sentinel is waiting outside to escort her into Queen Evangeline's chambers. Walking through the halls, she sees no one but Sentinels. All standing guard with stoic faces, they still seem terrifying.

She knocks loudly on the door and a muffled "Come in." Sounds from inside. Pushing the door open, Mare steps inside the room. The room is dark because the curtains are closed and objects are strewn across the room. She looks towards the bed and sees Evangeline in a robe with a pillow clutched to her body. Her hair is a mess and she appears to be trembling?

"Evangeline, what's the matter?" She asks a bit worriedly. Mare steps towards the bed cautiously until she is sitting at the edge of the bed.

"That's Queen Evangeline to you, Titanos." She snaps back. Well whatever is wrong with Evangeline can't be that bad if she still manages to be rude to Mare.

Mare rolls her eyes, "If you're going to be rude then I'll leave." She gets up and turns, but a hand catches her wrist. She pauses and looks to the scared woman on the bed.

"No please, stay." She practically begs.

Mare sighs and sits back down on the bed. "Alright, tell me what's wrong."

A deep breath, "I think I'm pregnant."

Now that was something Mare was not expecting. Evangeline, pregnant? With Cal's baby? She stares at Evangeline with wide eyes and open mouth. "A-Are you sure?" She stutters out.

Evangeline snorts, "Of course I'm sure, I'm two months late and I can already feel the morning sickness waiting to make an arrival. " she scoffs and crosses her arms, "Well? Say something!"

"Oh uh, how do you feel?" She asks hesitantly.

"Honestly? I'm terrified! I heard your blood curdling screams when you tried to push out the kid." Evangeline exclaims and throws her hands up.

"The kid's name is David by the way." Mare mutters.

"Not to mention I'll swell up like a balloon!" She complains. Her hands are now covering her face as she goes on about how she'll no longer be able to train anymore.

Thoroughly amused by a distressed Evangeline, Mare makes a daring move and grabs Evangeline's hands and pulls them off her face. "Don't worry Evangeline, it's not as bad as it seems."

"I-I-I guess you're right." She admits quietly. She doesn't look at Mare and just stares at her legs beneath the blanket. Evangeline places a tentative hand to her still flat stomach and whispers, "I'm carrying Tiberias's son."

Mare nods, "Or daughter."

That comment snaps Evangeline's head up, "Don't be an idiot, of course it will be a boy, it has to be."

"Well if your so sure," Mare trails off as she remembers about her own son, who is in the arms of his inexperienced uncle. She shakes her head, "Evangeline I have to go, I left David with Cal and I'm not sure if Cal knows what to do if David starts crying."

"You can't leave until I dismiss you Mareena." Evangeline sneers.

Mare groans in frustration, "May I be dismissed Queen Evangeline?"

"Yes, now get out of my chambers!" She exclaimed. Mare didn't bother with a curtsy and walked out the door, slamming it behind her for good measure.

The sentinel that escorted her is nowhere to be seen. Good, she thinks, I didn't want them breathing down my neck anyways. She passes a room, her old room she realizes. The one she used when she was still engaged to Maven before moving into his quarters upon their marriage. Does she want to go back in there? It's not like it houses any painful memories, right? When her hand begins to to reach out to the handle, she pauses and draws back. Another day Mare promises. But then again, how long ago did she make that promise?

She doesn't know when she finally came upon the nursery's door until she comes face to face with the wooden door. Not bothering to knock, she opens the door and steps right in. She's surprised with what she sees.

Maven and Cal, both towering over David's crib. He doesn't make a sound and Mare can only assume that he's asleep. Her entrance has snapped both their heads up and Cal steps aside to let her come closer.

"What's going on?" She quietly asks, upon noticing that her son is indeed asleep.

"He's a burner." Maven whispers with fascination and fatherly pride. Her own eyes widen as she can feel a familiar warmth radiating off of her son's body and presses a soft touch to his forehead.

"Are you sure that he doesn't have a fever?" She laughs nervously. She didn't expect to know what his ability would be so soon.

"Of course not, we burners recognize our own." Cal whispers from the corner. She nods her head and turns back to Maven, "We should leave and let him sleep." He doesn't want to, Mare can see it in his eyes but he steps away from the crib anyways.

"Let's go." She says as she ushers them out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Mare is giddy with excitement as she ties a brown cloak over a simple purple dress to hide her identity. Her brown hair is pulled tightly behind her head in bun, any usual hair accessories forsaken for this particular event. She has to do this quickly, twenty minutes tops if she doesn't want to get caught, either by her husband or the Sentinels. If Maven found out what she had been doing, he'd be mad for sure, but surely he'd understand, right?

David fusses a bit in the baby sized basket she has put him in. The four month old baby has started gnawing on his fist, and Julian says that she should be expecting his first tooth any day now. "Shhhh Davy, or else you'll get mama caught," she whispers down into the basket. She takes a deep breathe before taking the first steps out the palace to begin the adventure. Mare begins to sweat when a Sentinel walks by, but keeps her head down, as would a regular Red servant.

Thankfully, he pays her no attention and so she breathes a breath of relief and continues on her way. Mare's approaching the gate and her breath quickens once more as she knows that she'll have to make conversation with the Sentinels in order to leave. She doesn't see any colors from House Merandus or House Eagrie, so she doesn't have to worry about whispers or eyes.

"Halt, state your name and why you wish to pass," the gruff voice of Sentinel Provos is heard.

She clears her throat, "Molly Barlow, I was sent to town for some supplies for the kitchen." Mare hopes that she sounded believable.

"Very well." He opens the gate and Mare exhales once more. Oddly, David hasn't made a sound and when Mare peers down into the basket she can see that he is asleep. She chuckles a bit once she's outside, thankful for her baby's laziness. The town is buzzing with activity and her eyes widen at all the stalls selling a variety of goods. Boy, has it really been this long since she's stepped foot at a town market?

As she walks by, marveling at all the things happening around her, from the nymphs playing with the water fountains to the Red vendors yelling out what they have in stock, she notices a particular girl. Her hair, which looked like it was blonde at some point was moving as stealthily through the crowd as Mare had once done when she was still a seventeen year old thief.

Mare wants to follow her, she really does, to make sure that the girl doesn't get into trouble. But she's running out of time, and she really needs to see someone. She tears her eyes away from the thief's skinny figure rushes out to the outskirts of the town, towards the Stilts.

By the time she's on the dirt path that leads to the sector of her old house, David wakes up. He stares up at her face curiously and begins to babble. Mare smiles at the baby sounds her son makes and gently pats his head

Her house is in view, and all she can do is stare dumbly at the dilapidated structure. She doesn't remember her house being this poor. She feels sad and can't help but feel like a terrible daughter, she should have helped her family, sent them money no matter how much Elara disapproved.

When she stands in front of the house she feels ashamed and looks down sadly into her son's blue eyes. Would they be mad at her? What would they ask her to leave because of what she hadn't done to help them? Even if they accepted her, what would she even say?

Before she can think better of it, she knocks timidly on the door. Her heart is beating rapidly in her chest and she feels like she wants to throw up when she hears steps coming towards the door.

Her eldest brother, Bree answers the door. "What do you want-," he begins tiredly before he notices who it is. "Mare?" he asks with disbelief.

She smiles brightly at her brother. "It's me Bree," she responds happily. Mare moves past his huge figure and into the small living room where her whole family is gathered.

Her mother drops the cup she was holding as she runs towards Mare with open arms. Mare holds up her hand and her mother hesitates. "I have something to show you," she begins nervously.

She sets the basket down on the old couch and gently lifts David out. Her mother gasps once again and tears well up in her eyes at the sight of her fancily dressed grandson.

Her whole family is shocked, that's for sure and Mare stands there awkwardly for a minute before her father speaks.

"Who's the father?" he asks grumpily.

Mare gulps and looks to Giza, who is curiously eyeing the child while Shade has a wild grin in place. Bree and Tramy however, look just as suspicious as their father.

"Prince Maven," she finally answers. The whole room goes silent, and while her heart is still beating rapidly in her chest, her mother finally breaks the silence.

"Well that would explain why he's so handsome!" her mother gushes. Mare smiles in relief and places him into his grandma's arms carefully. She falls back onto the couch and watches as both Gisa and Shade crowd around her mother to get a better look.

"He definitely has His Highness's blue eyes." Gisa says as she pokes the baby's chubby cheek.

"Careful Gisa, we wouldn't want to harm the fragile Silver princeling." Jokes Shade as he too plays around with the baby's fist. Mare rolls her eyes and looks back to her older brothers and dad. Tramy stares at David in fascination, while Bree and Dad are still a bit unconvinced.

"Look at him, dear, your first grandson!" her mother calls out to her dad.

He smiles a bit and says to Mare, "Is he a burner like the royals?"

She nods and gets up, giving her dad a tight hug. "I missed you Dad," Mare says softly onto his shoulder with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you too sweetheart," he whispers into her hair. "Now I do believe that it's my turn to hold the princeling." he announces once she's let him go.

Her mother narrows her eyes, "No, I still haven't given him enough cuddles." She shifts David in her arms slightly and takes a step backward.

"Wait, now hold up, I think it's my turn," Shade says as he steps forward, "He should be held by his favorite uncle next."

Bree snorts, finally making a sound, "And who says you're the favorite uncle?" he challenges.

"Alright, alright settle down," Tramy calls out, "I think I should hold him next."

"Why?" Gisa questions, "He should be held by his only Aunt first." She advances towards her mother with open arms.

"Actually you're not his only aunt, Evangeline is also his aunt," Mare teases from the sidelines, watching this all in amusement. Gisa frowns and sticks her tongue out at Mare for proving her wrong.

"What's his name?" Her mother asks, trying to steer the topic away from who gets to hold him next.

Her family looks at her expectantly, she opens her mouth to speak but a voice calls out from behind her.

"Prince David of House Titanos and House Calore," Maven says from the doorway. He too, is dressed in civilian clothes which seem to suit him in an odd way. Maven appears to have come alone, she can't see or gear any Sentinels. Nor does she hear a horse. Was he following her on foot this whole time?

"Maven! What are you doing here?" Mare asks in surprise. She steps to his side almost immediately and holds his hand. "Please, he needed to see the rest of his family," she whispers into his ear.

Maven doesn't respond, "May I have my child back?" His voice is hard, and Mare can't help but feel disappointed with him.

Her brothers immediately tense at the prince's cold tone and protectively go to stand by their mother who still has David clutched to her chest.

"With all due respect Prince Maven, we are David's family too and we have the same right to him as you do. Even if we are just Reds," Her father spoke, not an ounce of fear in his voice.

"I am in complete agreement with that statement Mr. Barrow, but I must ask you to hand over my son, he can't stay here any longer," Maven replied. He squeezed Mare's hand before stepping forward towards her mom with open arms.

Her mom lightly pressed a kiss to David's forehead, and carefully extended the gurgling baby to his father. Maven accepted him with a smile, paying no attention to the suspicious glares he received from the Barrow brothers on each side. The sister held her breath, saying a mental goodbye to adorable nephew that she may never get to see grow up.

He walked back to a saddened Mare and grabbed her hand with his spare one. He tugged lightly at it and she hesitated but walked with him towards the door. Looking over his shoulder with a grin he said, "Well? Are you coming to the palace with us or not? I hoped to get to know my wife's family better over a private family dinner at the palace."

Once again, Maven had shocked family into a stunned silence. Bree and Shade's mouthes were widen open, while her mother looked down at her clothes in embarrassment.

"Do allow us to change Your Highness, I cannot dine with royalty wearing something like this," Her mother said worriedly.

Maven let out a good natured chuckle, "Nonsense Mrs. Barrow! You look absolutely lovely." Mare nodded in agreement and gave Maven a look of appreciation. She lifted their joined hands to kiss his knuckles and leaned into his shoulder.

Her mother blushed a deep crimson, not knowing the extent of Maven's charm. "You are too kind Your Highness.

"Please call me Maven, we are family now aren't we?" he replied.

Shade, and his jokester ways, immediately popped up next to Maven. He slung an arm over his shoulder and said, "Welcome to the family, brother."

Mare laughed at Maven's sheepish face and gave her brother a playful glare. She took David from Maven's arms as Bree and Tramy also stepped forward to properly greet their new brother in law. Bree clapped him on the back, while Tramy gave him hug, which Maven reacted to rather awkwardly.

Her father stepped up once he was released and offered his hand to the prince. Maven took it and shook it firmly. "Now you be nice to my daughter and grandson, I'm trusting you to keep them safe," he said sternly.

"You have my word, Mr. Barrow." Maven said seriously.

His eyes searched for Mare, who had moved to the back with her mother and sister. "Now I do believe it's time for us to leave, the carriage is waiting for us outside." He announced with his arm around Mare's waist.

While her family exited out the door, Mare and Maven walked behind. "I love you Maven, and I appreciate what you did today." Mare said quietly to her prince.

"I love you too Mare." He whispered into her ear.

With everyone settled into the carriage, Maven gave instructions to the driver to take them to the palace. The family chatted the whole way, and Maven realized that he got to see what a true family looked like today. A doting mother, a caring father, protective brothers, and a gentle sister. He now understood how right Mare was into taking David to visit her family.

Dinner was splendid, although Cal and Evangeline did not care to attend. It didn't matter if his real brother wasn't here, because he had other brothers that quickly accepted him for who he was. With love and laughter, the family enjoyed dinner and Mrs. Barrow had lots if funny childhood stories to share. Maven found himself laughing harder than he ever did in his whole life. The love he always longed for in a powerful Silver family, he had found in his wife's humble Red family.

 **I hope you enjoyed this cute family one shot! I plan to post little stories like these every so often detailing a life in which Mare and Maven married and lived happily ever after. I won't have a specific schedule as to when I'll be posting because some days I have a serious writers block and somedays I don't. However, reviews encourage me to write more... *hint* *hint***


	3. Chapter 3

You're doing great Evangeline, just a little more," Mare encouraged as she gripped the Iron Queen's hand. She swiped some sweaty blonde hair off her forehead and grabbed a nearby rag to dab some of the sweat away.

"Shut your mouth, you filthy red!" Evangeline screamed as she gave another push. She was gasping for breath now, and fell back onto the pillows with an agonizing groan.

Ten hours of labor and she still hadn't given birth, Mare wasn't worried, she herself took nearly a day to give birth to David. But Evangeline was terrified, the death grip she kept on Mare's hand said it all.

"You can do it Evangeline, the midwife says you're doing just fine," Mare said soothingly.

"Didn't I tell you to-aargh!" Evangeline didn't get to finish her sentence as another wave of pain overcame her.

Ptolemus paced back and forth in a sitting room outside his sister's private chambers. Her screams could be heard throughout the room and the midwife's voice telling her to keep going was the only indication on how she was doing.

"How can you two be so calm?!" he yelled at the two brothers.

Maven, who was quietly playing with his one year old son on a nearby table, raised an eyebrow and said nothing. David, not understanding what was going on continued to babble in baby language that only he seemed to understand. He pointed to a toy and Maven picked it up and gave it to him.

"Not my wife," Maven said after a while. The room lapsed back into a nervous silence and even David looked around in confusion.

Cal on the other hand was nothing but a mere statue. He gazed off into the distance with what could only be described as pure terror.

"Samos, quit moving. And Cal, wipe that look off your face, you look like you've just seen a ghost," Maven sneered. He was getting quite tired of this and from the looks of it, it wasn't going to be over so soon.

"I'm about to be a father Maven, of course I have a right to be terrified!" Cal shouted in response.

Maven rolled his eyes, "Quit acting like it's a death sentence." he mumbled. David tugged on his sleeve and gestured to be picked up. Maven sighed and complied, lifting the boy up into his arms. His son made a clicking noise and only Maven knew what to do.

He placed David up on his shoulders and trotted around the room like a horse and David's giggles filled the room. Maven neighed here and there, if only to get his son to squeal louder.

Ptolemus snorted at the ridiculous display, "What the hell are you doing Calore?" Even Cal seemed to snap out of his grumpy mood and watched his brother trot around the room with his nephew.

"Being a good dad," Maven said as he came to a stop in the middle of the room, "besides, he was getting bored and so was I."

David clicked again and pulled Maven's hair. "Ouch. No bud, Daddy's tired."

He set him down, "How about you go run around huh?" David nodded and wobbled around the room still holding onto his father's hand.

Maven followed him watchfully, making sure that he didn't trip and fall. Cal spoke quietly after watching them for a while, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Maven asked, still focused on his son.

"Be a good father." Cal emphasized.

Maven shrugged, "I don't know, you learn along the way I guess."

"What kind of answer is that? He asks you a very important question and you shrug it off and say 'I don't know'?" Ptolemus said incredulously.

Maven smirked evilly, "And let me guess, you want to know as well?"

Ptolemus sputtered and shook his head, "No! I-well, fine you got me. Ciana wants to have a baby." He sounded defeated and Maven wasn't surprised at the answer. Ptolemus had married the Haven girl a month after his marriage with Mare. Seeing Mare with a bouncing baby boy probably made her want one too.

"You have to stop being afraid. I know that you think that you're going to be a terrible father, but trust me, you're not. I thought I wasn't going to know how to carry David or even change him, but Mare helped me and reassured me that I was doing great. I guess that helps, having someone to help you along the way. And I also didn't want to end up like my own father, always neglecting his son because he was to busy," Cal looks down guilty as Maven continues to speak but Maven ignores him, "and that pushed me to be better, to correct my father's mistakes so that I don't end up like that," Maven pauses to look down at David, "I didn't want my son to hate me."

"And because Mare is pregnant again," Maven continued.

Cal's eyes widened as he stared at Maven with shock, "Again? Isn't it a bit too soon?" Now that Maven mentioned it, Mare did seem to have gained a little more weight around the midsection.

Ptolemus nodded in agreement, "He's right, I mean you already have one baby, why would you want another one?"

Maven chuckled, "Well, Mare thought it was time to give David a sibling and the doctors said that she should be fine, although they also said that she needed to be a lot more careful."

"And what about you Cal? Are you still feeling nervous?" Maven steered the conversation away from his wife's pregnancy.

Cal nodded frantically and placed his head between his hands, "I don't think I'll be able to be as good of a father as you Maven."

"I know that you don't like Evangeline that much," Ptolemus glared at them both but Maven continued unfazed, " but you have to help her and actually be nice, I know you're not as busy as you say you are, so spend some time with your wife and kid. Don't be that one father that only held his kid once and then regretted it for the rest of your life."'

A baby's wail echoed throughout the room, and both Ptolemus and Cal sprang to their feet. The door opened and a very exhausted looking Mare appeared, "Cal, come see your new son."

She stepped aside as both men rushed in. She hung back with Maven and gave her husband a peck on the cheek and her son a loud kiss on the forehead.

"How'd it go?" Maven whispered as he put his forehead up against hers.

"It took a long time, with Evangeline cursing everyone in the room, especially Cal." she said with a tired chuckle.

Maven smiled, "Don't forget, that's going to be you in a couple of months." He placed a hand on the tiny protrusion on her stomach.

"Hush. David, would you like to see your new cousin?" Mare asked her son excitedly.

He seemed a little confused as to what a 'cousin' was but he nodded nevertheless. The trio stepped inside and Cal at Evangeline's side, gently stroking the tiny figure in the blanket within Evangeline's arms. Ptolemus was on the other side of his sister, bombarding her with questions about her health.

They lingered at the back until Evangeline spoke up, "Everyone, this is Tiberias VIII and the crown prince of Norta."

Maven smirked at his nephew's predictable name and came closer to get a better look. Unlike David who had been born with soft black tufts of hair and blue eyes, Tiberias VIII was completely bald, and when he opened his eyes, had golden eyes just like Cal.

Cal seemed to be completely absorbed in his new son that he didn't notice when Mare and Maven left. Ptolemus left not soon afterward, claiming that he had to go inform the masses. Soon it was only he and Evangeline alone with their son.

"He's beautiful Evangeline," Cal said quietly.

Evangeline hummed in approval but said nothing else. She played around with his hand, smiling when the baby gripped her finger.

Cal leaned down and kissed his forehead, and then surprising her and himself when he also pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. Evangeline looked up at him in confusion, but he did not explain himself. He did not know why he did it either.

"Let me hold him, you need to rest." Cal advised. Evangeline was reluctant to let him go but released Tibe into Cal's arms after much persuasion.

"Sleep, I will not take him away from you."

"Alright."

 **Hey there all! This came quicker than expected and I would like to thank Emotwin03 for encouraging me to keep writing. I really do appreciate all the reviews I get and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Scandal. The scandal their forbidden romance caused was enormous. Every silver and red woman was talking about it, and it seemed like it would continue on forever. Even the men listened to the gossip their wives would spout at dinner time. Yes, it was a big deal, a very big deal. And what was this all about you may ask? Well it did concern the royal family and a young lady named Mareena Titanos, or more commonly known by reds as Mare Barrow.

Mareena Titanos, lost daughter of General Ethan and his wife Nora, was thrown into the spotlight when she made a sudden electrifying appearance during Queen's Trial masquerading as a Red servant. The King dealt with the situation appropriately, introducing her to the Silver Elite and engaging her to his youngest son while Evangeline Samos, the girl whose performance she had interrupted, was betrothed to his heir, Prince Tiberius, or Cal as the family called him.

A whirlwind of six months learning how to be a proper silver noble lady shortly after she arrived at the palace exhausted her. She was distant with her fiancé, although he did not make an effort to spend anymore time with her than necessary so he was not of use to her. The queen seemed to despise her and Evangeline followed suit, the girl ignoring all of Mare's attempts of friendship. The king seemed above it all, preferring the company of a good bottle of whiskey to that of his family. However, Cal and his uncle Julian where kind to her, helping her out whenever she needed it; because of this, she spent a copious amount of time in their company.

It was inevitable that she would grow fond of Cal, his company a relaxing break from the stress of it all. Cal felt the same, spending more time with his brother's fiancée than with his own. From secret dance lessons at night, to sneaking out to visit her old home, He sought her out, and she did the same. Her greatest ally and friend soon became something more.

Their first kiss was during a midnight dance lesson. He dipped her unexpectedly and pulled her up for a kiss. Was it wrong of her to say that she enjoyed it?

Several months later with many stolen kisses in between, was when she admitted that she loved him. Cal was jubilant, wrapping her into his arms and declaring he felt the same. Needless to say, this happy moment ended abruptly when they remembered that he was to be married the following day.

The ceremony was biftterweet, with him looking so handsome in his black tuxedo and brown hair combed neatly to the side, she watched with false happiness as Evangeline walked down the aisle in a shimmering white gown. She stood at Evangeline's side, a bridesmaid in a rather beautiful dress, but she paled in comparison to the bride.

All was going accordingly, but she surprised herself and the audience when she interrupted the ceremony. Cal looked relieved, while everyone, it seemed, was furious. The king snapped out of his drunken bliss and angrily ordered her to shut her mouth. Evangeline and Elara screamed at her for ruining the wedding, and Maven tried in vain to hold them at bay. Cal rushed to Mare's side, insisting that he too loved her and would not go through with the marriage.

They ran out of the cathedral, despite the king demanding that they return. Sentinels followed quick after them but they managed to avoid all of their capture attempts. Hand in hand, they ran to the nearest village and hid there for several days whilst the king searched for them.

In a rush, they got married in a quiet ceremony performed by a red priest. They remained on the run for months, until the king ceased the search and begged his heir to return.

Cal convinced Mare to go back, and she reluctantly accepted. The king begrudgingly acknowledged their relationship and gave them his blessing. Evangeline, humiliated and enraged, fled the castle to maintain whatever reputation she had left. Maven, amazingly, was hurt by the whole ordeal but chose not to show it. Elara fumed on the inside but accepted it with time.

Their wedding was a bit smaller, but that did not bother the couple. Four long years of marriage and Mare was finally able to conceive. Their daughter, Aurelia Corianne was a sparkling new addition to the court. Everyone seemed to love her and even the king did not mind that his first grandchild was born a girl.

Three years after their daughter's birth came their son, which the king insisted be named Tiberius to continue the family name. Cal and his father where absolutely thrilled and even Elara smiled upon the child. Around the same time Maven married a girl from House Provos and moved to a smaller castle on the countryside. Their marriage was not one of love, and Mare could tell that the most Maven felt for his wife was that one had for a close friend and not a lover. Nevertheless, Maven had one child a few years later, a son which he named Anthony.

When Aurelia was ten and Tiberius six, their grandfather died. The old king had passed away peacefully in his sleep (or so Elara claimed) and a few days later, Cal was crowned the new King of Norta. Mare took upon the role as queen with more grace, and ruled more gently than Elara did at Cal's side.

Months into Cal's reign, the war with the Lakelands came to a halt when it a peace treaty was signed. It gave Norta the claim over half the disputed lands and the Lakelands the other half, to ensure that peace be maintained, Princess Aurelia would marry the Crown Prince Gavin when they where both of age.

With this, came many long years of peace. Aurelia married Gavin when she turned twenty and was very happy with her husband, giving him three daughters and a son. Cal fell ill some ten years later, with a devastating sickness, one that took him away in a matter if months. Mare weeped at his side, holding his pale frail hand in hers as he died. Maven was at her side, paying his brother a visit in his final moments.

Maven held Mare as she cried when Cal's once strong heart stopped beating. They took him away and his funeral followed a few days later, and the whole kingdom mourned for their righteous king. Now of age, Tiberius the Eighth stepped up as king, and with guidance from his mother and uncle, transitioned into his new role smoothly. He married late into his life, a pretty young wife fifteen years his junior gave him an heir nevertheless.

Mare lived long enough to see her great-grandchildren and Maven had stuck around longer than she expected. Old and wrinkly, they managed to put aside their differences and become great friends.

Mare died at the impressive age of 95, surrounded by her friends and family she lived a happy, full life. Maven died a few weeks later, some say of a broken heart because his last friend had left the world.

The Calore bloodline went on for many generations, but soon lost it's power. A great civil war followed some 150 years later, turning Norta into a democracy.

 **Author's note: I may ship Mareven more than the average person, but I don't totally hate the Mare/Cal ship. If it was made canon, I would accept it and move on, which is why I came up with this one shot. I was kind of running out of ideas on what to write and I was also wondering about what would of happened if this truly was a perfect world, but for Mare and Cal.**

 **I would also like to thank all of you for reviewing, every single one of the reviews encourages me to write more! If you have any prompts, I would be happy to do them! Mare/Maven prompts would be preferred, but I am also open to Mare/Cal prompts.**


	5. Chapter 5

The candle's flame flickered in the wind as the tent's flap opened to expose the dawn of a new day. It was a chilly morning, the breeze of Lake Tarion making Maven pull the covers over his head as he shivered. Beside him in a cot came the groggy voice of Cal, asking if it was morning all ready.

Maven gave himself a few more minutes in bed before kicking off the blankets and slipping on his shoes. He lazily ran a comb over his messy hair, stifling a yawn as he shrugged on a jacket and following Cal outside of the tent.

Squinting his eyes at the morning sun's blinding rays, he surveyed the surroundings. The coast of the lake was about some five hundred feet away, and the green plains where they currently camped on were stationed lay on Nortan soil. They were close to Lakelander territory, closer than he'd personally like but it was necessary.

"Come Maven, we need to meet with the others." Cal said, his breath visible in the cold. Maven rolled his eyes at his brother's order but followed him into the command tent. Ptolemus and Arven were already on there, looking over documents on the great oak table. They snapped to attention when he and Cal entered, bowing hastily and then resuming what they were doing.

"How long do we have?" Cal questioned, taking a place opposite of the silencer. Maven followed suit, standing across Ptolemus.

Arven scratched his grey head, estimating the amount of time until he answered, "About an hour or so, scouts said they had spotted the Lakelander party a couple miles north of base camp."

Maven nodded, taking the information in and analyzing it. One hour, one hour to prepare to meet the other people that will decide their fate and the fate of the war. Cal tapped his fingers against the dark wood, no doubt thinking over strategies that could be acted upon if the negotiations went awry.

Time passed slowly, and although they stoic faces didn't betray any emotion, there was a nervous tension in the air. Their little political party made up of himself, Cal, Samos, Arven, and some twenty sentinels for protection was hastily assembled the previous day. A messenger had dropped in the throne room, alerting Cal that the Lakelander king had requested a meeting between the two kingdoms had caused quite a stir in the court. Cal was intrigued, and so was Maven, although more suspiciously so. Mare had overhead the message and insisted that they go and possibly end the war. Being a Red herself, she had experienced first hand the devastation brought on by the century long conflict.

Maven agreed to some degree, but leaving his pregnant wife with their five year old son and three year old daughter made him reluctant to leave. They had discussed it in length, with Mare urging him to go to end this dreadful war. A tearful goodbye that night led to his early morning departure with Cal.

A messenger with two sentinels at his side barged in the tent, commanding their attention. "Your Highness," he bowed lowly, "King Stephen has arrived."

All of them immediately straightened up, setting aside the papers and adjusting their clothes. Cal beckoned him and Ptolemus to his side then motioned Arven and Osanos to step back to the side, a backup you could say.

Cal cleared his throat, "Send them in." The sentinels nodded, going outside to collect the other royal into the tent. The messenger wrung his hands nervously, fidgeting with his shirt until Cal sent him away.

"His Royal Majesty King Stephen of the Lakelands, Crown Prince Ethan of House Darya, Lord Eric Fuentes, Lord Harold Miner, and Lord George Desio. " A sentinel introduced. The King stepped forward arrogantly, while his advisors lingered behind a few steps. He locked eyes with Cal the moment he stepped in, never once flinching under the other king's stare.

Maven studied the group with curiously, King Stephan appeared to be Cal's age, if not a bit older. His blond hair long and shiny beneath his jeweled crown. He was not ugly, his handsome chiseled features and jade green eyes were something he had heard the younger Silver ladies at court fawn over. Two of his advisors on the other hand where not as attractive as their king. Old and grey, Maven wondered if the old geezers had already gone senile.

His attention however was glued to a five year old gripping the hand of the third lord. An exact replica of King Stephan, Maven had no doubt that this was the crown prince. A risky and idiotic move on their part he thought, to bring his heir to a dangerous meeting such as this. The boy's guardian was around the same age as the king, and Maven thought he could be a relative of the king, such as was implied by their similar features.

"King Tiberius, I would like to thank you for agreeing to this meeting," King Stephan began stiffly. He was tense, Maven noted.

"Likewise, King Stephan." Cal responded. He motioned to him, "This is my brother, Prince Maven and on my left is Lord Ptolemus Samos. Behind them is Lord Osanos and Lord Arven."

King Stephan nodded, studying them all. His eyes lingered on Maven for a while before looking back towards Cal, "On my left is Lord Harold and Lord Eric. My son, the Crown Prince Ethan is with my cousin, Lord George." The little prince stood by Lord George, his big green eyes staring at all of them in wonder. He looked to be about David's age, with short blond hair just like his father.

"Very well, King Stephan, I invite you and your party to take a seat, for I believe that you will soon grow tired of standing." Cal said, motioning to the chairs on the other side of the table.

King Stephan nodded, taking a seat opposite of Cal and gestured for the others to do the same. Maven sat besides Cal, and directly opposite of George and the young prince.

"I'm sure the reason for this meeting is quite clear," the foreign king began calmly, "to discuss and end to the war." Everyone nodded in agreement, but the tension was still in the air.

"Correct." Cal said gruffly.

King Stephan smiled, an interesting sight to behold in the the seriousness of the tent. "I will recall half of my armada back in exchange for the disputed lands south of the Lakelander/Norta border."

Maven almost snorted at the King's arrogance, to demand such a large portion of land in exchange for the removal of only half of his army was absolutely ludicrous. Thankfully, Cal thought so to.

"No." Cal said simply, "To give you such a large amount of land would be a bad move on my part."

King Stephan sighed, "Then what is your counter offer?"

"I will give you a third of the disputed lands on the grounds that you remove your army entirely and I will leave a small legion there to ensure the safety of the nearby towns." Cal said, repeating the deal he and Maven decided on.

The king shook his head, clearly not in agreement, "That simply will not do, the Lakeland's have been fighting for decades for that land, and to receive such a small portion will not please them." Said Lord Eric from beside the king.

Maven drummed his fingers against the desk, trying to find a solution. The logical thing to do would be to give them half of the lands and remove both armies, but Cal would want at least two thirds of the land; it was Nortan territory to begin with, the Lakelands had been the ones who invaded first.

The argument brewed, with Stephan and Cal slowly growing impatient. Cal tried to offer them gold and other goods native to Norta in exchange for the lands. King Stephan refused, saying that he would accept nothing less than at least half of the lands. Lord Eric and Harold tried to interject, but one glare from Ptolemus made them quiet down.

Lord George stayed out of it, seeming to be paying more attention to the prince than the negotiations. Only when the temperature from within the tent rose due to Cal's temper did he speak up.

"The Lakelands will accept a third of the lands disputed, in exchange for gold, other goods, and the hand in marriage of a Nortan noble lady." He said.

"What?" Everyone seemed to say.

Maven was shocked, the offer was a good one, almost in complete agreement with Cal's deal. But one thing made him wary of the deal, who would the Nortan noble lady be?

Lord George sent a look to King Stephan, and they seemed to have a conversation through their eyes. It was almost imperceptible, but King Stephan gave a very subtle nod, encouraging Lord George to explain.

"Please elaborate Lord George," Cal said slowly. He too, was suspicious.

"It's rather simple really," he began, "A third of the lands will be accepted on the grounds that both armies are removed save for a small legion on both sides of the border to help the nearby towns and cites. In exchange for this agreement, a peace treaty will be signed by both kings and the lords that were there to negotiate. Also, an amount of gold will be handed to the Lakelands by Norta as payment for the other two thirds of land. To ensure the peace treaty be maintained, the joining of a Lakeland Prince and a Nortan Princess will be required."

"I have no daughters." Cal stated in confusion, while Maven's blood ran cold.

King Stephan smiled with a cunning edge, and Maven wanted to strangle both him and his idiotic lord. "You don't, but your brother does."

Cal looked to Maven who was shaking his head frantically, "No, absolutely not. My daughter is much to young to be sent away to a foreign country to be the wife of a bratty little prince!"

King Stephan growled at the insult towards his son, but Lord George continued, "She wouldn't need to come with us now, I would hope that she and Prince Ethan be married upon reaching her twentieth birthday, as is the traditional age of marriage for many noble women."

Twenty years, about a year older than he had been when he married Mare. He could feel Cal's gaze on him, urging him to accept and give his daughter's hand in marriage to the little prince. He felt guilty though, he had been hoping to give both of his children and the many other possible children he had with Mare the opportunity to choose who they loved and married. To trap his little Alexandra in an arranged marriage at such a young age made him feel awful, not to mention that Mare would have his head.

But this marriage was one that could guarantee both countries peace and tranquility for many years to come. Prince Ethan was close to Alexandra's age, maybe two or three years older. And if he looked as much as his father when he was older as he did now, then Alexandra would have a handsome husband at her side. Not to mention that she would be a queen once Prince Ethan ascended onto the throne. He and Mare wished the best for their children, and to make Alexandra a queen was a great thing.

However, he knew that royal marriages were something that were easily corrupted by a third party or general dislike from both sides. He would never forgive himself if he pushed his daughter into an unhappy marriage like the one his mother and father had. And heaven help the prince if he ever cast Alexandra away for some strumpet or took on a mistress.

He looked at the prince, a small child with an innocence that resembled David's. He thought of his own son, and smiled when he thought of what a perfect little gentleman Mare was teaching him to be. If only he knew with certainty that Prince Ethan would never hurt his daughter and treat her like the princess she is. The child looked at him and smiled meekly, trying to hide his fear. Maven studied him in length, trying to predict what kind of man he would turn out to be. After a few minutes he made his choice.

"As Princess Alexandra's father, I give her hand in marriage to Crown Prince Ethan in exchange for land and the peace between the two nations for years to come."

Cal looked at him gratefully, whispering his thanks but Maven ignored it, his eyes trained on the foreign king.

King Stephan smiled and extended his hand, Maven stared at it for a moment before taking it firmly in his, giving it a good strong shake.

"Very well, I'm glad that we were able to reach pleasant terms." King Stephan spoke, "I will call back my armies after we sign a treaty which will be drafted immediately upon our return to HighLake, the capital of my Kingdom, and we will get together to sign it in what I hope is in three days time."

About half an hour later they finally said their goodbyes and parted on friendly terms. Maven was glad but his imminent doom when he returned back to Mare weighed over his head.

Cal put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "What are we going to tell Mare?"

Maven shook his head, "I don't know," he whispered, frightened by the thought of speaking to Mare about what had transpired today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soulmate AU- Not everyone finds their perfect match**

Tiberius. The name etched onto her youthful back said it all about who her soulmate was. The name is small, it seemed to her that it had gotten smaller and smaller with each passing year. She heard about the myths, the legends that stated that every time your soulmate dies, the smaller the letters became afterwards. She doesn't know how to feel as looks at her naked back in the mirror.

She feels it then, the aching burn that blooms on the back of her heart as she kisses him. A man that is not hers, and she is not his, the name on his back is nothing close to Mare's. And yet, his kisses and touch seem to satisfy her in ways her body can't live without.

He is young and beautiful, just like her. They don't look a day past twenty five, their people stop aging when they get to that age. That is until they meet their soulmate. A beautiful dream, to grow old with you one true love. Her parents are dead, a perfect example of how their people age, together and in love.

But Mare is different. She has outlived all her family, brothers and sister that found their life partner, their children having done the same, on and on until Mare has so many relatives spread through the country until only she remains.

Mare legs wrap around his torso as he sinks into her. The pleasure she feels is divine, both in feeling him inside and watching their bodies connect again and again through the body length mirror. When they finish, they wrap around the rich silk covers of her bed, slowly exchanging kisses. Her thighs are sticky and wet, but she will not become pregnant. They are not meant for each other, any children born to them would be a mistake.

"I did it again," Mare whispers against his chest. So firm and smooth, not a wrinkle in sight.

Maven hums and strokes her hair gently, "How many times is that now?" He likes to ask because it pains her to answer,

She scowls and pinches his nipple, "Fifth."

Maven slaps her hand away with an angry look, "Is that a wrinkle on your forehead?" His voice is mocking and full of contempt.

Mare's hand comes up to her head instinctively, and tries to keep her voice from trembling, "He looked me straight in the eyes,"

"Mare-"

"His voice was the same, his eyes the same golden bronze-" she can't hold the sobs back now.

"Mare-I-" Maven tries to snap her out of it, clutching her close to his body as she weeps over her sins.

Mare shakes her head, her body is shaking, chills sweep over her from head to toe and she feels as if the name on her back is getting smaller and smaller with each tear that rolls down her cheeks.

"It burns" She whispers, over and over again until she is suddenly scratching at her back, screaming at him to make it go away, to make the name go away. He feels powerless as she tries to claw at him also, her angry nails searching for the name on his back.

"Mare!" He shouts, her arms pinned above her when he finally gains an advantage. Maven rolls her beneath him, his hips grinding against hers until she is panting beneath him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How long can hate hold a thing together?" She asks from beneath him, her voice soft and broken.

He sighs, "Well, 500 years is quite a long time." The immortal monarchs, is what they call them now.

She smiles bitterly in response, "I love you."

Maven snorts at the ridiculous idea, "You can't, it's impossible. " The name behind his back burns at her declaration.

Her fingers play with the golden letters, trace over them with familiarity as his body tenses. "How many for you?"

He shuts his eyes, her eyes staring at him through his memories. Sometimes brown, others green, a flash of blue, almost always black. They all look at him with love at first, and then hatred. Always hatred and disgust at the end. "Seven," he answers gruffly.

"When was the last time?" Her voice us almost fearful.

He thinks back, years, months, days, its a blur. Maven shrugs instead, "I don't remember, but I used a knife." He doesn't miss the way her eyes dart to the pocket knife on the table he always keeps with him. "You?"

"First was with poison, then a knife. I think the third and fourth time was also with poison. This time I pulled the trigger." Mare recounts with a strange tone of detachment. Real psychopaths they become, and yet they are hailed as the most successful rulers in history.

Story has it that they're true soulmates, their love so pure and true that it has withstood the test of time. How little do their fanatics know about the evils they stoop to maintain their youthful looks and powerful hold over the country. How many times they have murdered their own soulmate time and time again for their own selfish gain.

Iris. He remembers the first time he met her. Dark hair, dark eyes, an accent that hailed from the Unified Americas and skin as gold as the sun. His heart stopped when he first saw her, and it never began again after he watched the light fade from her eyes because of him.

Tiberius. His eyes were what always remained the same. Brown with gold flecks. Hair tousled and soft. She remembers sliding her fingers through it once, marveling at how silky it felt. Mare remembers the willingness to give up anything for him, until he tried to tie her down and shut her away. The poison in his glass the next morning caused those brilliant eyes to fade away.

How they met was lost to them. But how they met their soulmates each time is engraved into their memories, something neither will admit.


End file.
